LOTM: Decimation Finale/Transcript
Part 15 (The heroes along with their allies and Seris and Ashley are seen back home) Seris: So Erin, are we ready? Ashley: Is your army set up? Erin: So far we do. Jack: Andrion's gathering his knights and Risky's preparing her crew for the fight. Seris: Good. Ashley: And we made contact with your buddies back in Earthrealm, so they'll be there too. Erin: Right. I'll go and check on Andrion to see if he's gathered the knights. Jack: Risky said she'll meet us here when its time. Seris: Right then. (Erin goes and opens a portal before she goes to check on Andrion. Jessica is seen looking around at the street with a depressed look) Ashley: Jessica? Is something wrong? Jessica: Besides the fact that I can still see bits of my friends lying around, yeah I'm fine. Ashley:..... Seris: Well, you know it's gonna be fixed soon right? Jessica: Is it? Seris: Huh? Jessica: Even if we defeat Alkorin, you still haven't told HOW we are gonna bring Alex or Sammy or ANYONE back? Well have you thought of how? Seris:...... Ashley:...... Jessica: Exactly. Seris: We do know it has something to do with the Stones though, so we need to get those out of his body. Jessica: Hmph. Easier said than done to be honest. Ashley: Jessica please... Me and Seris completely understand... We saw what happened to Alex right in front of us... But we have to hold on to faith that we can still save him and the others. Jessica:.... Jack: Yeah, we gotta have hope Jess. Jessica:....Whatever you say. (The group then stands in the street waiting before Erin soon returns) Erin: I'm back! Seris: Are they ready? Erin: They sure are. Seris: Great. (Seris then pulls out a modified Portal Emitter) Seris: Let's get started then. (As Seris turns on the portal, the scene changes to Alkorin in his lair) Alkorin: At last.... All 6 stones... All the power in the Multi-Universe. Mine to command. (Alkorin then looks around at where Renex used to stand) Alkorin: Of course sacrifices had to be made, but it was all worth it. The Defenders have been rendered to almost nothing. (Each of the stones glow) Alkorin: But soon. All those the Defenders that remain, and those they call they're allies will come. History shall repeat itself Seris. Only this time, you and your whole family will die. (A Guard then enters the room) Guard: Umm, sire? Alkorin: What is it? Guard: L-Look outside. (Alkorin goes and looks outside through the window to find a portal in the distance with The Defenders entering through it) Alkorin:.... (The Defenders are seen gathering together. With them are a large company of knights) Erin:... We're here. Shantae: This place... There's dark magic all around... Seris: Trust me, you have no idea. (Alkorin is seen turning toward the guard) Alkorin: Alert the army. Now. Guard: Right away! (The guard leaves as Alkorin glares down at the heroes) Jessica: He should be up in that castle ahead. Jack: Right, Ashley: Wait. (Ashley stops the heroes and the knights) Ashley:....You hear that? (A large amount of footsteps are heard as an army of Alkorin's men alongside the last few Grimm he possessed are seen approaching over a hill) Seris: Oh shit.... (The army soon stops as the captain steps up) Shadow Captain: Heroes. You are invading the sacred grounds of our lord Alkorin. Turning back now will be the only way your lives will be spared. Move forward, and you all die. What is your choice? Seris:..... Ashley:..... Shadow Captain: Well, what is your- (Jessica then blasts the Captain's head off with a psy beam, causing the soldiers to start arming themselves) Jessica: Shut up already. Jack: Wow. Shadow #1: The....The captain's dead! Shadow #3: Charge in! Charge and kill these assholes! Ancelmus: KNIGHTS! TO BATTLE!! (The knights prepare themselves as the army charges toward them) Ancelmus: Erin, you and your friends get to that castle! We'll hold them off! Erin: Alright! Seris: Let's go! Jack: There'll be more backup for you soon Ancelmus! Ancelmus: Ha! Do not worry! We can handle these monsters on our own! Now go! (The heroes all charge the castle, taking out any shadow soldiers that block they're path) Jack: There's the entrance! (The heroes all look at the main doorway) Seris: Let's go then! (Seris blasts the door with ice before they go up and hit it together, shattering it to bits) Seris: ALKORIN!!! (The castle is seen empty as the heroes receive no response) Ashley: There's no one in here. Seris: Hm, weird... Erin: HEY!!! YOU GODDAMN MURDERING COWARD!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!! Ashley: Erina- Jessica: YEAH!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE LIKE ITS NOTHING!!! SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOW!!!! Seris: Guys calm- ???: Oh? Is that how you want to play? (Alkorin then enters the room) Alkorin: Please, do tell how you intend to kill me. Erin: BASTARD!!! *Goes Ice Armor stage 1* YOU KILLED THEM!!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!!! Alkorin: It was a mere sacrifice for peace. Jack: You killed my brother! Alkorin: So? Yang: You killed my friend and my sister! Alkorin: I was doing you a favor there kid. Yang: FAVOR!? Blake: What possible insane reason could you think that killing our friends is doing us a favor!? Alkorin: It's simple. I'm bringing your worlds peace. Erin: PEACE!?!? Shantae: You're not bringing peace! You're causing pointless deaths! Rose: You killed Omega and his family! Jessica: You murdered innocent children!! Alkorin: So what? Erin: So it- Alkorin: How have you all become so blind? Shadows were made to kill others. Jack: Bull shit! Alkorin: You dare speak to your king that way boy? Jack: You have NO RIGHT to call yourself a king! You are an old relic that should have been forgotten LONG AGO!! Alkorin: *laughing* Oh you're right kid. I'm not a king. Jack:.... Alkorin: I'm a God. Jack: You have yet to prove that. Alkorin: Boy. I've ALREADY proven it. (The 6 stones glow) Alkorin: Power. Space. Reality. Soul. Mind. And Time. ALL are MINE to command! Seris: Not for much longer! Erin; Yeah! Now you're going down Alkorin! Alkorin: *laughing* I'd like to see you all try and stop me! (The heroes prepare to fight against Alkorin once more for the final time) Part 16 (The heroes are seen charging toward Alkorin) Erin: You're gonna pay for my brothers Alkorin! Jessica: Yeah! Alkorin: Hmph. (Alkorin snaps his fingers. Suddenly everything changes) Erin: Wh-WHAT THE?! Yang: The room changed! Alkorin: You should've seen this coming kids. Reality is mine to control. Erin: BASTARD!!! *Fires ice shards* (Alkorin snaps his fingers again and the shards vanish) Alkorin: I can do anything I want. Jessica: SHUT UP!! *Fires psy blast* (Suddenly time stops) Alkorin: I can control time with a mere thought. (Alkorin steps out of the way of the psy blast before time resumes) Jessica: Dammit! Jack: DIE!!! *Shoots fire ball* Alkorin: None can match my power. *Knocks the fire ball away* Jack: Wha- (Alkorin then blasts Jack with an energy beam, knocking him away) Jack: GAH!! Erin: JACK!! (Jack lands on the ground with a grunt) Jack:..... Alkorin: Do you see the inevitability of defeat yet? Seris: You don't scare us Alkorin! Ashley: You never have! Alkorin: Funny. Your father used to say the same thing Ashley. Ashley: !! Alkorin: Such a shame he had to die the way he did. (Ashley fires a psy beam at Alkorin who easily dodges it) Alkorin: This bores me. (Alkorin waves his hand and all the heroes are knocked down easily) Jessica: GNN!! Erin: Goddammit! Alkorin: You're all wasting your time. This fight is already going to my favor. (Alkorin then raises his hand and aims it at the heroes) Alkorin: But I will take the opportunity to wipe out one more freak from this universe. Seris: Huh? (Alkorin charges a small beam which he fires at Blake, hitting her) Blake: GNN!! Yang: Blake! (Blake then falls to her knees as she notices herself starting to turn to dust) Blake: What?! Erin: Oh no! (Blake then begins to turn to dust as Alkorin smirks) Alkorin: God that's so satisfying to watch. Seris: Alkorin you bastard! Jessica: Blake? (Blake turns toward the others) Blake: Guys.... (Blake reaches out before finally turning to dust) Yang:..... Erin:.... Alkorin: Well now, about time that attack finished up. (Alkorin then shakes his hand around) Alkorin: Gotta admit though, using all that power at once really stings sometimes. Yang:..... Alkorin: But enough about that, I think it's time we finish this fight, don't you think? Yang: …. *Eyes turn red and hair flares up* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Charges and is about to punch* Jessica: YANG NO!!!! (ALkorin snaps his fingers and Yang becomes dust just before she could hit him) Alkorin: Big mistake! Jessica: !! Erin: NO!! Alkorin: *laughing* Well that's two down! Now all that's left is to annihilate the rest of you and I will finally be able to reset the Multiverse and mold it to my image! Jack:..... (Jessica's body then begins to glow as she and Erin glare at Alkorin) Alkorin: Now then, enough talk! It's time for you all to die! (Alkorin takes a step forward but suddenly feels frost on his feet) Alkorin: *Looks down* Huh? (Alkorin then sees Erin starting to enter her second stage of her Dragon Armor and Jessica glowing brighter) Alkorin: What is this? Seris: E-Erin? Erin: Stand back dad. Jessica: We'll deal with this guy ourselves. Ashley:...... Alkorin: Hmph. Fine then, I shall accept that provocation. Come at me! (Erin and Jessica both charge toward Alkorin and attack) Erin: YOU ARE GONNA PAY!! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales